


Light, Like Rain

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday spanking gives Daniel something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light, Like Rain

The smack-pat of Jack's hand against his ass isn't amusing now. What began as a tease, Daniel's 'Don't you dare' no more serious than Jack's nod to tradition, has become this… breathless, tense waiting, hoping that Jack won't stop, begging with the curve of his ass for more, another, please, yes, harder, please, you can do it harder

But the pats don't vary, light like rain, until Jack finishes the tally of years. Then the final one is a stinging, glorious crack and Daniel grows on it, swells on it, comes.

"Surprise?" Jack murmurs.

"Oh, yes." Fuck, yes. "Thank you."


End file.
